In order to optimize a print shop's capacity, a print job can be split among multiple printers. However, color reproduction may not be consistent throughout the targeted printing devices.
Generally, for example, a printing device is calibrated to operate at an ideal level for producing consistent output based on many parameters such as toner life, imaging unit life, temperature, humidity, etc. The problem is each printer may print at different color level due to the printers might have different level of print usage. Some printers may start deviating from the ideal color level due to large volume prints, higher toner consumptions due to high saturation of color required by the print document while some that are lightly utilized the color quality still at good level.
When a printer starts deviating from its ideal color level (or target color level), color correction can be performed either by automatic or manual calibration if the printer requires further action to make the color consistent among each of the plurality of printers. Employing calibration can be predetermined in a printer where parameters condition set its threshold or limits in which color reproduction consistency can no longer guarantee. For example, the threshold or limits can be where a printer reaches certain volume of prints (or copies), an amount of toner consumed, or imaging unit service life.
Although the printer performs its color calibration, it can only guarantee consistent color reproduction within its output and may not be consistent among other printers. Therefore, a system is disclosed that can analyze conditions throughout a plurality of printers to determine the best options, and which can shorten the time calibration cycle of the target printers when a job is split into two or more print jobs.